Ocean Heart
by whitebeaver
Summary: Kyungsoo hatinya seluas samudera. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan jika Jongin memilih untuk berlabuh daripada mengarungi lautan? / kaisoo, bxb


**Ocean Heart**  
by whitebeaver

..

..

..

Kyungsoo baru saja menaruh masakannya di atas meja makan ketika Jongin menghampirinya dengan terburu sambil memegang ponsel.

"Bagaimana situasinya? Ah, benarkah? Baiklah aku segera ke sana"

Jongin memutus sambungan telfonnya lalu duduk untuk menyantap sarapannya.

"Aku akan pulang terlambat malam ini, hyung"

Kok tumben?

"Perusahaan sedang merintis proyek baru dan Appa ingin aku terjun langsung menjadi ketua proyek. Banyak yang harus diselesaikan"

Wah, rasanya seperti Jongin mampu membaca pikiran Kyungsoo. Perlu diingat bahwa pria itu belum mengucap sepatah kata pun pada Jongin.

"Kalau begitu makanlah yang banyak", ujar Kyungsoo sembari menaruh potongan daging ke nasi milik Jongin.

Jongin melahap sarapannya dengan agak terburu. Membuat Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya karena tak biasanya Jongin seperti ini. Ia akan tetap makan perlahan-lahan meskipun 15 menit lagi akan ada rapat penting. Yah, mungkin memang proyek itu membuat Jongin lebih sibuk dari biasanya.

"Aku selesai. Terima kasih makanannya, Kyungie hyung! Aku berangkat sekarang ya", ucapnya sembari mengusak rambut Kyungsoo. Si mungil membalas dengan senyuman lebar sambil mengangguk.

..

..

"Apa? Ah ya baiklah.. Oke aku segera ke sana"

Jongin memutus sambungan telfon lalu bergegas menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Hyung, aku akan bertemu rekan-rekan proyek setelah ini", ucap Jongin hati-hati.

"Huh? Ini hari Minggu, Jongin-ah. Dan sekarang masih jam 7 pagi"

"A-ah iya. Timku ingin mengadakan rapat kecil untuk membahas apa yang perlu dilakukan seminggu ke depan. Proyek ini sungguh menyita waktu, hyung"

Kyungsoo masih menatap Jongin lekat-lekat. Sebelah alisnya ia naikkan.

 _Ah, begitukah?_

"Tidak ada yang ku sembunyikan, hyung"

 _Uh? Apa maksudnya? Mengapa ia justru berkata seperti itu?_

Jongin, entah mengapa ia merasa sedikit risih dengan tatapan Kyungsoo. Entahlah, ia merasa... _gugup_?

"Ya sudah, pergilah. Aku juga akan pergi bersama Baekhyun hari ini", dusta Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum lega. Ah, setidaknya ia mendapatkan ijin Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu. Sampai nanti, hyung", ucap Jongin sambil mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

Seharusnya Kyungsoo merasa senang kan? Tapi mengapa hatinya diliputi awan kelabu? Ia merasa tidak tenang.

 _Mengapa aku harus berbohong padanya? - Jongin_

 _.._

 _.._

"Tumben sekali kau mengajakku pergi, Kyung. Ke mana pangeranmu itu?"

"..."

"Do Kyungsoo!"

"Eoh? Baek, kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Sudah satu jam keduanya duduk di kafe dan Kyungsoo tak melakukan apapun selain menyesap kopinya dan menghela nafas.

"Kyungie, ada masalah apa? Ceritakan padaku"

Kyungsoo mendesah. Haruskah ia bercerita pada Baekhyun? Bahkan perasaannya saat ini sangat subjektif. Kyungsoo ragu.

"Kita kenal bukan beberapa hari lalu, Kyungsoo-ah"

"Baekhyunnie"

"Ne?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lagi. Sepertinya ia akan cepat tua karena sering sekali menghela nafas seperti orang-orang tua.

"Ah, bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Umm, pernahkah kamu merasa hatimu tidak tenang? Aku merasa ada sesuatu dengan Jongin akhir-akhir ini. Rasanya... ada yang berbeda dari dirinya"

Baekhyun tampak berpikir. Aneh. Kyungsoo dan Jongin adalah pasangan yang harmonis, setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol, kekasihnya.

"Berbeda bagaimana, Kyungie? Bisakah kamu menceritakannya padaku?"

"Eoh.. Itu.. Kemarin dia pulang sangat larut, kemudian hari ini ia tiba-tiba pergi karena ada rapat proyek. Aku tahu proyek itu sangat berarti baginya. Tapi, semuanya terasa aneh"

Kali ini Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Mungkin memang harus seperti itu jalannya, Kyung. Seperti yang kau katakan, proyek itu sangat berarti baginya. Aku pun pernah mengalami hal yang sama ketika Chanyeol mengambil alih perusahaan ayahnya, jadi aku paham bagaimana perasaanmu. Saat ini, yang kau perlukan hanyalah terus berada di sisinya dan mendukungnya"

Baekhyun mengakhiri ucapannya dengan senyum lebar. Ia berharap kegundahan hati Kyungsoo memang hanya subjektivitasnya saja.

"Ah, kau benar"

Kyungsoo menyesap kopinya perlahan, berharap rasa gundah di hatinya cepat meluruh.

..

..

Kyungsoo baru saja selesai mandi ketika Jongin memasuki apartemen.

"Oh? Sudah pulang?"

"Hm"

 _Ah, mengapa responnya berbeda?_

"Jongin-ah, apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja", ujar Jongin cepat.

"Apa kau butuh-"

"Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja!"

 _Oh Tuhan, ada apa dengannya?_

Kyungsoo terkejut bukan main. Pasalnya Jongin tidak pernah membentak Kyungsoo. Kalaupun mereka beradu argumen, mereka tidak pernah saling berteriak untuk meluapkan kekesalan. Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar. Ia melangkah mundur hingga kakinya menabrak sofa.

"A-ah, b-baiklah Jongin. Aku, uh, aku- aku akan ke kamarku", ujar Kyungsoo. Suaranya tersendat karena takut.

Kyungsoo menggerakan kakinya dengan susah payah menuju kamarnya. Dadanya bergemuruh. Ada apa dengan Jongin?

Di sisi lain, Jongin terduduk di sofa. Kedua tangannya menjambak rambutnya dengan kasar.

 _"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, Kim Jongin?"_

 _.._

 _.._

Kyungsoo lapar. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang namun Kyungsoo belum beranjak dari kamarnya. Ia ingin sekali memasak tapi ia masih enggan bertatap muka dengan Jongin. Aish, dirinya serba salah. Kejadian semalam membuatnya takut sekaligus penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang disembunyikan Jongin? Perut Kyungsoo sepertinya tak bisa diajak kompromi. Akhirnya Kyungsoo menyerah dan pergi ke dapur.

"Hyung-"

Baru saja Jongin hendak mengajak ngobrol Kyungsoo, pemuda mungil itu langsung membalik badan dan menjauhi Jongin.

Jongin bermaksud menahan Kyungsoo, jadi ia menarik lengan Kyungsoo agar ia berhenti.

"Lepas"

"Hyung dengarkan aku dulu"

"Aku bilang lepas, Kim Jongin! Jangan membuatku mengatakan hal ini lagi!"

Pegangan Jongin pada lengan Kyungsoo melemah. Kyungsoo bisa saja menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk meninggalkan Jongin dan mengurung diri di kamar. Tapi nyatanya, pemuda bermata bulat itu memilih untuk diam di tempat. Tubuhnya terasa kelu.

Jongin melihat pundak Kyungsoo bergetar karena tangis. Tanpa pikir panjang, lelaki bersurai cokelat madu itu memeluk kesayangannya dari belakang.

Tangis Kyungsoo pecah. Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo. Entah mengapa hati Jongin terasa nyeri melihat Kyungsoo seperti ini. Jujur, ia belum pernah melihat Kyungsoo menumpahkan air mata di depannya. Rasa bersalah hinggap di hati Jongin.

 _Tak seharusnya ini terjadi. Maafkan aku, hyung._

"Hyung…"

"Kenapa?"

Jongin tersentak. Apa ini berarti Kyungsoo mengetahuinya?

"Apa salahku? Mengapa kau tidak jujur dari awal?"

Pikiran Jongin kosong. Pelukannya pada Kyungsoo mengendur. Hal ini membuat Kyungsoo melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Jongin dengan mudah.

"Sekarang semuanya sudah jelas", ujar Kyungsoo.

"H-hyung, kau salah paham"

"Salah paham katamu? Sudah lama sekali aku menahannya. Sudah lama aku berpura-pura kuat. Aku lelah!"

"Maafkan aku, hyung"

"Tidak. Kau pikir mudah menjalani hidup dengan seseorang yang jelas tak akan pernah ku miliki barang sedetikpun? Kau pikir mudah berpura-pura bahagia di depan semua orang?

"Hyung, kita sudah pernah membahas ini. Aku-"

"Cukup!"

Kyungsoo berteriak nyaring. Piring yang ia pegang kini hancur berkeping-keping di lantai.

Do Kyungsoo, pemuda mungil itu terlihat kacau. Rambutnya berantakan, matanya bengkak dan wajahnya merah karena tangis dan amarah yang menumpuk untuk diluapkan.

"Apakah aku tak pantas, Jongin-ah?"

Jongin menatap lelaki di depannya dengan sendu.

"Berbahagialah", ucap Kyungsoo final. Ia kembali ke kamarnya tanpa menunggu balasan dari Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengunci kamarnya lalu terduduk di sudut ruangan. Ia menangis tertahan. Hatinya hancur.

Di sisi lain, Jongin menggedor pintu kamar Kyungsoo seperti orang kesetanan. Jongin tak menampik fakta bahwa dirinya juga terluka.

 _Hyung, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku._

* * *

 _Flashback.._

 _"Jongin-ah"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Sebenarnya aku ini siapa bagimu?"_

 _Jongin terhenyak. Ia tak menyangka Kyungsoo akan menanyakan hal ini padanya._

 _"Hyung adalah orang spesial di hatiku hehehe"_

 _"Spesial gundulmu. Memangnya aku nasi goreng, hah? Ngomong itu yang jelas. Ga usah gombal!"_

 _Jongin mengaduh kesakitan. Pasalnya, Kyungsoo sedang menghujani pukulan ke lengan Jongin._

 _"Yak, hyung! Sakit tau"_

 _"Biar. Aku kesal"_

 _"Hai kesal, aku Kim Jongin"_

 _"Kau mau mati?"_

 _Seketika Jongin berhenti menyengir._

 _Lalu keheningan hadir diantara keduanya._

 _"Jongin-ah"_

 _"Kyungsoo hyung"_

 _"Eh, duluan aja"_

 _"Hyung duluan aja"_

 _"Nope, kamu duluan"_

 _"Hyung aja, aku-"_

 _"Yaudah. Akusayangkamu"_

 _"Iya aku- EH? HYUNG NGOMONG APA?"_

 _"Budek ya kamu ternyata"_

 _"Iya aku emang budek, tapi aku juga sayang sama hyung"_

 _Blush.. Wajah Kyungsoo berubah menjadi kepiting rebus sedangkan Jongin kini sibuk menertawakan wajah Kyungsoo yang merah padam._ _Sial, sial, sial._

 _"Hyung, kamu lucu!"_

 _"Berisik"_

 _Lalu keheingan muncul lagi._

 _"Tapi... kita ga bisa bersama, kan?"_

 _"M-maksud hyung?"_

 _Kyungsoo menghela nafas._

 _"Aku, kamu, kita. Hubungan kita ngga bisa lebih dari ini, kan?"_

 _"Hyung, ngga gitu. Hyung tau kan kalo aku sayang banget sama hyung? Aku butuh hyung. Hyung adalah sosok yang bisa aku andalkan. Aku bersyukur bisa kenal sama hyung. Kita akan sama-sama terus, hyung. Jangan tinggalkan aku, apapun keadaannya"_

 _Kyungsoo tersenyum. Yah, walaupun hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya hanya sebatas ini, setidaknya mereka tahu perasaan masing-masing._

 _.._

 _.._

 _Kyungsoo tahu ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Jongin beberapa bulan ini. Tapi Kyungsoo memilih untuk cuek dan berusaha bersikap seperti biasanya di depan Jongin._

 _Sampai suatu hari Kyungsoo melihat Jongin sedang makan bersama dengan seorang wanita._

 _Di situlah Kyungsoo teringat akan percakapan mereka tadi pagi._

 _"Timku ingin mengadakan rapat kecil untuk membahas apa yang perlu dilakukan seminggu ke depan..."_

 _Begitu kira-kira kalimat yang dilontarkan Jongin._

 _Rapat bersama tim proyek? Kyungsoo baru tahu kalau proyeknya hanya terdiri dari dua orang. Hahaha._

 _Di lain waktu, Kyungsoo tak sengaja menemukan noda merah di kemeja Jongin. Awalnya ia pikir itu darah. Tapi tekstur bercaknya berbeda. Kyungsoo tak bodoh, ia tahu itu lipstik._

 _Ia juga sering melihat perubahan mood dalam diri Jongin. Terkadang ia menjadi sangat romantis, terkadang ia bisa menjadi saaaangat cuek._

 _Kini Kyungsoo mengerti. Semua ini karena kedekatan Jongin dengan wanita itu. Ah ya, Kyungsoo bahkan pernah memergoki Jongin pergi berdua dengannya beberapa kali. Padahal Jongin bilangnya mau rapat._

 _Kyungsoo sakit. Hatinya sakit. Tapi Kyungsoo tak berhak bersuara. Ia hanya teman bagi Jongin, tak lebih._

 _Kyungsoo hatinya seluas samudera. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan jika Jongin memilih untuk berlabuh daripada mengarungi lautan?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Merelakan._

 _.._

 _.._

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
